


SEVENTEEN late night gift 洪知秀

by FKYKYY



Category: Joshua — Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKYKYY/pseuds/FKYKYY
Kudos: 1





	SEVENTEEN late night gift 洪知秀

天气变冷了，我们来吃点肉  
开餐～  
“叩，叩，叩……”有节奏的高跟鞋击打地面的声音渐渐变大，从远到近，在几乎静寂的办公大楼里异常明显。  
“洪总。您的文件已经打印好了。”你看着眼前黑色的大门，抬起手轻轻敲打了两下。“进来。”随着门内一把温柔的嗓音传来，门自动打开。  
“洪总这是您要的文件。三分钟后您将会有一个会议会在三楼举行，您需要现在前往三楼了。”你恭敬地看向眼前坐在大班椅上的男子，将手里的文件递给那位男子。“嗯。”那个被称作“洪总”的男子把玩着尾指的戒指，看着恭敬的你眼里闪过一丝玩意。  
你看着那个男子站了起来，你微微后退了一步，像平时一样等待那个男子出去。  
“啊～差点忘了～”那个男子走了几步，又退了回来，将本来打开的电脑关掉。“我们都要环保吗～对吧我的秘书～”那个男子快速捕捉到你眼里一闪而过的恨意，眼里的玩意更加明显。“是的洪总。”你微微点了点头，脸上还是那完美的笑容。那个男子看着你明明被气着，但还是强撑着的笑容，嘴角的弧度更加明显，转身离开。  
你目送着那个男子的离开，脸上的伪装一点点瓦解。  
“狐狸！洪知秀你就是只狐狸！啧！”你快速关上门，看着桌子上放的名牌恨不得扔出去。但是你没有在发泄自己的情绪上发很多时间，你快速坐在椅子上，重新打开电脑，同时拿出隐藏在一个摆设里的迷你摄像头。“这是任务总能完成了吧……”你将储存卡放进自己的橡皮筋的装饰里，转头看向正在开机的电脑，心里的紧张感不断扩大。  
“啧。”突然，一阵急促的脚步声打乱了你本来紧张有序的动作，你连忙关上电脑，毫无犹豫地扯开自己的丝袜，任由自己的肌肤与空气呀。  
“秘书小姐你在我的办公室……”知秀直接打开办公室门，看看你这位“秘书”到底在干嘛，但话都还没说完，就被眼前这一幕惊艳到。一打开门什么都没看到，只看到一条修长的腿从椅子一侧伸出来，凹凸有致的曲线在镂空的椅子上显得格外引人注目。  
“洪总，不好意思，我的丝袜不知道什么时候被勾到了……外面又有人……我就想处理好才出去……”你视线四处飘动，就不敢直视知秀，似乎因自己的不小心而害羞，白皙的脸蛋上也染上一丝丝娇羞的粉色。“啊～”知秀看着眼前害羞的女子轻笑了一下，似乎不在意你刚刚说了什么，直接大步走了过来，眼里满是玩意。  
“啊！洪总你在干嘛？！”你本以为知秀听到自己的话会离开，或者至少会暂时回避一下，让自己有机会离开，而不是现在的直接走到自己面前，毫不掩饰地看向自己暴露在空气的肌肤。  
“秘书小姐在害怕什么吗？是害怕我会对你做什么？还是害怕隐藏在某处的东西暴露了……”知秀无视你的怒视，直接蹲了下来，伸手轻轻勾勒着你自己撕破的缺口上，温热的指尖若隐若现地触碰到你的肌肤。但比起知秀的触碰，知秀那指向不明的话语让你紧张。“当然没有了。说起洪总，商业上每个人都会说洪总是一个绅士，我怎么会用这个龌龊的想法去想洪总您呢……”你忍不住往后移动了一下椅子，让自己离知秀远一点，直接站了起来，随手拿起一份文件遮掩住自己弄出的破口。  
“绅士？但我觉得在秘书小姐眼里，我更像是一个…不对，是一只狐狸？是吧？嗯？”但是知秀没有这样就放过你，将你逼在办公桌与他之间，将你们两个人的距离一下子拉近。近到你能感受到知秀的一呼一吸，感受到知秀身上那若隐若现的男士香水味。  
“当然没有。我只是一个小小的秘书怎么会这么想您呢……洪总您的会议快要开始了……不如您先去开会吧。”你看着眼前温柔地笑着的知秀真的想一拳打过去，但想到任务快结束，便强忍着心里的暴躁，装作害羞的样子，微微低下头，不敢直视知秀，掩饰住自己眼里的杀意。  
“会议不急。今天我想跟我的秘书小姐交流交流～”知秀伸手摁过桌面上的摁钮，办公室门随之门关上。你听到那清脆的锁门声，你心底涌起一阵强烈的杀意，有种冲动立刻动手杀掉眼前的人。  
“不知道我是叫你Carat好呢？还是C好呢……”当然，知秀也感受到你身上气息的变化，但知秀毫无在意，手重新触碰上刚刚的地方，而这次直接覆上，直接感受着手心传来那熟悉的细腻感。  
那熟悉的代号让你的大脑死机，无论是现在的Carat还是那你不愿再提起的C，都让你的心一惊。你下意识拿起身边的钢笔，直接往眼前的人大动脉插过去。  
“别想杀我。”但是知秀准确地抓住你攻击自己的手，微微一用力，钢笔应声落地。  
“我这里有体温感应器，当温度低于正常温度，你也别想有命出去……”知秀看着眼前暴怒的你，嘴角的笑意更加明显，轻轻点了点自己的手臂。  
“你到底是谁。”你随着知秀的声音渐渐冷静下来，冷眼看着眼前一直摆出温柔笑容的人。“一只……默默看着一只小猫瞎闹的狐狸～”知秀伸手轻轻摸了摸你的长发，俯下身子，压低嗓音在你耳边轻轻呢喃道。那与平时不太一样，微微低沉的嗓音传入你耳中。那熟悉的声音勾起你不知道何时的记忆，那声音也类似的低沉……  
“秘书小姐，噢，不，是特工小姐～是想起了什么吗……”知秀留意到你的失神，张嘴轻轻咬了咬你的耳垂，满意地感受着你的颤抖。  
耳垂的刺痛唤回你的魂魄，你没有再去多想那次失败，你伸手打开身上的知秀，但你还没举起手，双手就被一只大手紧紧抓住。  
“这双手还是不要动来动去～”知秀单手解开领带，将你的双手绑在身后。“而脚……围在我腰上最好～”知秀绑好你的手，你正想一脚踢过去的时候突然感到腰间一痛，双脚无力地垂下。  
“洪知秀！你最好放开我！不然我让你生不如死！”你坐在办工桌上，任人鱼肉的感觉让你十分不安，你怒视着眼前的人，恨不得将他千刀万剐。  
“生不如死？应该是欲仙欲死吧～就像那晚……”知秀听着你无力的威胁轻笑了一下，伸手掐住你的下巴，低头狠狠覆上那娇艳的柔软。  
知秀有意无意的提醒，以及身份的暴露让你十分疑惑，唇上的掠夺让你根本静不下心去思考自己之前是否和知秀有交过手。  
知秀也留意到你的失神，张嘴轻轻咬了咬你的唇，“认真点。”。唇上的刺痛让你回过神来，同时一瞬间松开了紧闭的双唇，给知秀机会闯进。  
与知秀温和，谦谦有礼的人设不一样，知秀的吻凶狠，侵略性强，吻得你舌根微微发麻，只能昂着头去承受这一吻。  
知秀一手摁住你的后脑，强迫着你昂起头去接受着自己，另一只手覆上你的大腿，通过你自己撕开的破口，指尖游走在你细腻的肌肤上。  
“嗯……”呼吸跟不上，因窒息而不断涌上头的眩晕感让你忍不住发出抗拒的嘤咛。知秀也感受到你的挣扎渐渐变弱，便微微松开你，双唇之间拉出的银丝糜乱，暧昧。  
“洪知秀你到底是谁……”你微微喘着气，脖子上的瘙痒感让你缩了缩脖子。“你忘了我了……我还记得你这里那粉色的蝴蝶啊……”知秀听到你的话轻笑了一下，同时你感受到知秀的手指轻轻扫过自己的脊椎，最后停留在尾骨上。知秀指尖所到之处都惹得你微微发抖，但那话语让你心里一惊。  
“终于想起来啦～我想你了……C……”知秀看着你震惊的表情轻笑了一下，再次覆上那抹殷红的柔软，而这次不再是凶狠，掠夺意味十足，而是温柔缠绵，似乎在奖励你终于想起来他是谁。  
知秀到底是谁，其实你也不清楚，但是你清楚他的声音和身体，只因那次失败，你最后一次以“C”执行任务的那个晚上……  
那个晚上，轻敌的你被对手击中，你狼狈地逃去一家酒店里。但你万万没想到，那中空弹头离居然是催情药。没有准备任何解药的你勉强将弹头碎片从伤口里取出，随后你随意地闯进一个看似无人的房间里。但你没留意到坐在阳台的男子，你跌跌撞撞地走进浴室里，任由冷水冲洗自己还在流血的身体。“啧。到处都是血……”突然一把柔和中夹杂着微微沙哑的声音传入你耳中。你本能举起手枪，但是被来者随意地拨开，下一秒你便落进一个冰凉的怀里，你下意识地靠近，去索取，似乎忘却了自己身上还有伤口……  
锁骨微微的刺痛唤回你回忆的思绪，不知道何时知秀已经解开你身上的衬衣，低头在你锁骨上作画，留下自己到来的痕迹。  
“洪知秀……你停下来……”锁骨传来的微微刺痛感惹得你浑身发抖，但是理智还是占据上风，可是你那颤抖的声音毫无威胁力，甚至带有丝丝诱惑，激起别人的肆虐分子。  
当然知秀也不是外面那所说的绅士，也不是什么乖乖听话的人，听到你的喝止怎么会就乖乖停下呢，当然是加快推进，将你撕开一个小口的丝袜直接撕开一个大口，那丝袜一下子变成饰品，耷拉在你的腿两侧。  
“洪知秀！”知秀的动作让你激动起来，此时你也发现自己的腿开始恢复力气，但是也只能简单挪动。  
“在～”知秀听着你的怒吼没有多在意，伸手搂过你的腰，再次低头吻上你的锁骨，并且有逐渐往下的趋向。  
“嗯～”胸上的触碰让你不禁昂起头，酥麻感通过乳尖蔓延至四肢，喉咙满是你压抑的呻吟声。  
“呵呵呵……”知秀听到你压抑的声音轻笑了一下，搂着你的手轻轻滑落到裙底。没有丝袜的阻挡，知秀轻易触碰到那温热，微微湿润的花瓣。  
“不要！”私密处被触碰让你下意识合起脚，但知秀比你更快一步挤进你腿间。  
“洪知秀……快停下来……”你喘着气看向低着头注视着你的人，身下传来的一阵阵快感让你说话也说不清。“为什么？明明我们身体的契合度是最完美的，你看你的身体也为我的到来而喜悦，为什么要停下……”知秀低头亲了亲你微张的唇，轻轻舔弄着唇上那被自己咬破的伤口，满意地看着你皱眉。“不……那…那天晚上……只是…嗯～只是一个失误啊！”你无视耳边那那暧昧，色情泛滥的水声，大口喘息来挽回自己那快被快感击碎的理智，可是知秀恶意的挑逗让你根本无法顺利说出一句完整的话。  
“不。那是天意。”知秀看着大口喘息的你摇了摇头，轻轻抽出沾满透明粘液的手指，将你从桌子上抱了下来，让你转过身弯下腰。“洪知秀你听我说……”知秀突然的停下让你又惊喜又失落，惊喜在于知秀终于将自己的话听进去，而失落便是没得满足，身体还渴望着更进一步的快感。  
但下一秒，腿间的灼热感击碎了你的惊喜，而你的失落也随之消失，莫名的期待从身体深处涌起。  
“这里的蝴蝶……我终于看清了……”知秀撩开你身上的衬衣，尾骨上蝴蝶型的胎记暴露在空气中，那蝴蝶型的胎记就如一只粉色蝴蝶落在你白皙的皮肤上。  
直到现在，知秀还记得那晚上，在月亮微弱的光线下，那只粉色的蝴蝶随着自己的撞击，在你白皙的肌肤上翩翩起舞。而那朦胧的光线给这只蝴蝶蒙上一层薄薄的轻纱，神秘，诱惑力十足。  
直到现在，在强烈的光线下，知秀终于看清这只多次出现在自己梦中的蝴蝶，这只粉色，终于褪下那层轻纱的蝴蝶。  
“和想象中的一样美……”知秀轻轻抚摸了一下你尾骨上的胎记，俯下身子在你耳边轻轻呢喃道。下一秒，突然的充盈感让你本来想喝止住知秀的话卡在喉咙，出口的转变成让人脸红好的娇喘。  
“其实那次你为我挡枪时，我就看到你的蝴蝶了……那个时候我就想再次看看这只蝴蝶……”知秀一边顶弄着一边解答你未问出的疑惑，那解答的话语让你怀疑知秀是不是能看出你心里所想。  
“我应该解答完你全部问题了……现在我们就好好重温那一晚吧……这次你不要再不辞而别了……C……”知秀狠狠往深处一顶，满意地听着你压抑的声音，伸手抓住你被捆在身后的手，用力一拉，将你的身体拉了起来。知秀的动作让你感受到知秀往深处进了几分，那陌生的深入感让你恐惧，但同时身体本能地产生了几分小期待，期待着更大的快感。  
知秀伸手搂住你的腰，恶意地往深处顶弄着，那一下比一下更用力的顶弄让你怀疑知秀到底是不是一个暴力偏爱者。  
“放…放开我……”由于被捆绑太久了，你的双手早就没知觉，你强忍着那强烈的快感，喘着气跟知秀说。“求我。”但知秀没有随着你的意，反而将你紧紧搂在怀里，一动不动，与那晚无差，沙哑嗓音在你耳边响起。  
“求求你……”知秀的不动引起你身体一阵空虚感，你下意识扭动了一下身体，随着你的动作你听到耳边传来一声倒吸声，明显感受到在身体深处的某处胀大了几分。  
“洪知秀！”知秀的反应让你脸红，你忍不住喊了一声知秀。但你不知道你这一叫在知秀耳中是多么动听，多么诱人。  
下一秒你感受到自己的手一松，你刚想伸手拿过桌面上那沉重的名牌去拍到知秀脑袋上，知秀凶狠的进攻打断了你的动作。面对知秀用力的动作，你只好双手支撑在办公桌上，以防自己一下子撞到桌子上。  
柔软和硕大的紧致摩擦，一阵阵强烈的快感冲击着你们两位当事人。一时间，快感高于理智，让你忘却了身上的任务，紧紧抓住知秀的手沉迷于欲海之中。  
“你真美……”知秀看着尾骨上那因自己强烈的撞击而翩翩起舞的蝴蝶，不禁低声感叹道，低头低头吻了吻你的侧脸。“嗯！”随着知秀的低语，你感受到一股热流狠狠冲刷着自己敏感的深处，让你颤抖不已……  
“这次不要走了C……”达到顶峰后，知秀搂着你低喘着，一句C唤回了你飘远的魂魄和理智。  
你无声地笑了一下，侧过头看向知秀。“不要走。”知秀轻轻吻了吻你，似乎在安抚你，安抚还没平静下来的你。  
你闭着眼任由知秀亲吻自己，手轻抚上自己脖子上的项链。  
“peng！”随着一声重物落地的声音，你身上的温度消失不见。“嗯！”知秀摔在地上的同时快速离开你身体深处，给你最后的快感。  
“记住。我不是C，我是Carat。不过，这次我不会不辞而别。后会无期洪总。这丝袜，送你。”你取下从项链发射出的麻醉剂弹头，轻轻拍了拍意识还清醒，只是四肢无法动弹的知秀的脸，无视知秀眼里的惊讶和哀伤。当着知秀脸褪下那被撕破的丝袜，擦去腿间的狼藉，轻轻放在知秀还高昂的硕大上，转身离开。  
“叩，叩，叩……”高跟鞋和地板碰撞的声音渐渐消失不见，留下一屋暧昧气息昭示着你曾经的到来，和躺在地上，在心里嘲笑自己的失算的知秀……

END


End file.
